Users operate wireless communication devices to exchange communication packets with various destinations. These user devices wirelessly exchange the communication packets with base stations over RF links. The base stations exchange the packets with a network gateway over backhaul links. The network gateway exchanges the packets with a communication network for subsequent exchange with the various destinations.
The wireless communication devices and the base stations determine packet loss in both directions on the RF links on a per user basis. The packet loss is typically expressed as a percentage of the packets that are transmitted over the RF links, but that are not received over the RF links. Various conditions cause the packet loss, such as RF interference, low power, or excessive range.
The backhaul links between the base stations and the network gateway may get overloaded. The overload occurs when there are more packets to transfer than the backhaul links can carry. This overload situation may be the result of excessive network demand or some impairment to the backhaul links. In an overload situation, the base stations or the network gateway will drop some of the packets—typically in a random manner.
Overview
An RF communication system comprises RF circuitry, access circuitry, and control circuitry. The RF circuitry receives reverse packets from users over reverse RF links. The access circuitry is operationally coupled to the RF circuitry and transfers the reverse packets over a reverse network link. The control circuitry is operationally coupled to the access circuitry and inhibits the transfer of a set of the reverse packets over the reverse network link in response to a reverse overload condition on the reverse network link. The inhibited set of the reverse packets are received from the users having a lowest level of reverse packet loss on the reverse RF links.
In some examples, the RF communication system also comprises network circuitry that is operationally coupled to a communication network. The network circuitry transfers forward packets over a forward network link and receives the reverse packets over the reverse network link. The access circuitry receives the forward packets over the forward network link. The RF communication circuitry transfers the forward packets to the users over a plurality of forward RF links. The control circuitry is operationally coupled to the network circuitry. The control circuitry inhibits the transfer of a set of the forward packets over the forward network link in response to a forward overload condition on the forward network link. The inhibited set of the forward packets are directed to the users having a lowest level of forward packet loss on the forward RF links.